


A Hundred Kisses

by Squidsplosion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Chocolate, Cute Kids, Drabble, Fluff, Food Fight, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, Reinhardt probably gets a heart attack, angry dad 76, hand soap hoards food, like literally Hanzo gives up 4 of his precious chocolates to robot cowboy, literally no ships are hinted at except maybe mchanzo if you squint, more at 11, precious shimada bros protect at all costs, well protective of chocolate older brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsplosion/pseuds/Squidsplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shimada brothers love chocolate.</p>
<p>based off of an OTP prompt, only converted to platonic. Literal BroTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any errors and the shortness- I wrote this in like 10 minutes just to get the fluff out of my system (and become the 200th story in the Genji tag *pumps fist*)

It was quiet at the current Overwatch hideout. Hanzo sat alone in the empty mess hall, reaching a hand into a plastic bag as his eyes darted around the room. While he was no longer wary around his allies, there was only one exception.

In his hands, he held a kiss. A chocolate kiss to be precise, and more importantly his favorite candy. He didn’t know if his fellow members of Overwatch enjoyed them as well, and did not care, for they were all spending their time at the training grounds, and would be for the next hour (he unfortunately had to pay McCree 4 pieces in exchange for that info.) He munched on one piece contently, unwrapping another in his hands. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the rare treat in absolute silence, and hoped it would last.

“Brother what is that?” Hanzo quickly hid the silver bag from Genji’s voice into his kimono, cursing his luck. He didn’t know if the years have changed it, but Genji _loved_ chocolate. Sometimes he wondered if his brother led his… questionable lifestyle to get copious amounts of chocolate on Valentine’s day (and never return any on White Day.)

He shifted his gaze to his brother, glaring and praying he didn't have any chocolate showing on his face (he was a messy eater as a child and was happy his facial hair covered most of it now.) He slowly shifted his body to face Genji, wincing at the very quiet crinkles emitting from him in the _very_ quiet room (save for the humming coming from Genji, no doubt caused by a very intense training session.) "Nothing. Leave me Genji,” Genji huffed and walked away, Hanzo staring at his retreating figure and staying stone still. A few moments later, Hanzo removed the bag from his kimono and slowly opened it. He reached a hand inside and pulled out a chocolate, wide grin returning to his face as he opened it. Just as the kiss was about to reach his mouth, there was a rush of air and his hand was empty. He sat there in shock, mouth still open, as he looked at the perpetrator.

Genji sat across from him, mask removed and happily munching on chocolate. When he noticed Hanzo’s gaze, he gave an innocent smile, “What is it, brother? Ninja got your chocolate?”

“No, a nuisance!” Hanzo shouted as he threw a kiss at his brother, the latter laughing and running away. He threw three more as Genji ran out the door before giving chase himself, the two laughing like children as they rounded corners and dodged fellow members of Overwatch (he was mildly concerned for Reinhardt, who they practically trampled.) Most ignored him, a few (namely Widowmaker and Mercy, who enjoyed sweets) picked them up from the floor and ate them.

Unfortunately, a few minutes into their chase, Soldier 76 stood before them. His arms were crossed, and it was as if Hanzo was facing his own father, dread running through his veins as the older man spoke, “What’re you punks doing.”

The brothers froze before turning to stare at each other. No doubt he was here to scold him, and make the duo roam the (very large) base and pick up the scattered chocolates.

Then, Genji broke into even more laughter, doubling over and practically wheezing. “It’s just like when we were children,” he managed to choke out between giggles, and before he knew it, Hanzo himself was chuckling as well. Soldier 76 was not laughing.

The brothers were banned shortly afterwards from eating chocolate alone or only with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on OTPpromts.tumblr.com:  
> “Imagine your OTP throwing kisses at each other. Sounds romantic, yes?  
> Well not really, because they are throwing HERSHEY KISSES at each other, not the kiss you thought they were throwing.”
> 
> White Day – a month after Valentine’s day in Japan for the guys to give girls chocolate (idk how it works in a les/gay/non-binary relationship but that’s basically it.)
> 
> As always, any criticism is welcome, positive or negative!


End file.
